1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to windows, particularly to windows for electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptops and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are in wide-spread use. The portable electronic devices usually include an internal display protected e.g., from external damage, by a window.
Windows have been made of acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene or polycarbonate. These materials may provide sufficient hardness and wear resistance for the windows, to affectively protect the display. However, windows made from these materials may have an uncomfortable touch for users.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.